


First Steps

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balin misplaces the little prince of Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Bilbo stays in Erebor after BOFA (everyone lives preferred), and they have a baby (or more). The dwarves are not used to such small, mischievous children (think Pippin), so they are paranoid when the dwobbits keep going missing in the huge, dangerous mountain. Bilbo just sits back and relaxes as everyone around him panics, but it's totally normal for hobbits.” request on [The Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/13429.html?thread=25347445#t25347445).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He feels _terrible_ the whole way up the steps. Another dwarf might be nervous because of having to report such a failure to their king and dear friend, but the thing that eats Balin up inside is the failure itself. He loves little Frodo with all his heart, can often see both Thorin and Bilbo in Frodo’s smiling face, and Balin always looks tremendously forward to the time he spends babysitting Frodo. But now he’s gone and muddled it all up, he’ll probably never be allowed to watch the little prince again, and the worst of it all is that he might never get the chance anyway: he hopes with all his heart that Frodo’s _okay._

The other dwarves are searching. All of them, every last one that can be spared, the effort headed by Dwalin with the usual fierce protectiveness. Frodo’s parents need to be informed, and Balin is the one it falls to—it was Balin’s duty to watch Frodo while his parents enjoyed a short time together, and Balin was the one that _lost him._

Balin’s nearly in tears by the top of the steps. He hasn’t cried since the war, but he remembers the horrible feeling of loss all too well. His face is sore and red, and before he’s even on the platform, Bilbo looks around at him with worry. Bilbo shifts as though to slip off Thorin’s lap, the two snuggled up in the throne with a page of parchment over Bilbo’s lap, but Balin holds up his hand. 

He comes to stand before them, ducks his head in reverence and sorrow, opens his mouth and has to close it. He doesn’t know how to put his grief into words. 

Bilbo is forced to slip off Thorin’s lap when Thorin pushes to his feet, looking a sudden mix of anxiousness and ferocity. His first response, knowing Balin’s duty, is, “Has something happened to Frodo?”

Balin wants to say ‘no,’ but can’t lie and only sighs, “I... I am afraid I’ve lost him.”

“You’ve _what_?” Thorin hisses, voice dipping low. It sounds like anger, but Balin recognizes the fear in it. 

Beside them, Bilbo’s rolling up a half-finished map of Erebor, and he says calmly, looking more sorry for Balin than anything, “Oh, that’s alright. You mustn’t blame yourself.”

Thorin spins on his heel as Balin’s mouth falls open. Bilbo is the one whom Frodo came out of, and Balin was sure their friendship would end over this. But Bilbo only pats Balin’s arm, reassuring him with a warm smile, “I’m sure he’ll turn up. Hobbit children are prone to wandering.”

“Dwarf children certainly are not,” Thorin snaps immediately, now looking at Bilbo in disbelief. “And in the halls of Erebor, no less! There are a thousand places to get lost!”

Bilbo frowns up at him, insisting, “Don’t worry. Everyone knows Frodo, and it’s all dwarves here—they can guide him back. But he’ll likely find his way on his own—wandering about one’s home is perfectly natural for a child.” Then he actually gives Balin a bright smile and laughs, “To be honest, I’m surprised it took him so long to start! I was trying to run off to Bree when I was his age, before I was taught how to be proper and responsible!”

“He’s a _child_ ,” Thorin hisses. “He’s barely the size of my leg! What if he wanders out of the mountain?”

“Thorin,” Bilbo chides, reaching a small hand out to wrap around Thorin’s thicker one. “There are a dozen guards at the gate, and Frodo knows almost all of them. Goodness, didn’t you ever go wandering when you were young?”

“Not without a guardian,” Thorin insists, though his resolve does look like it’s softening under Bilbo’s warm gaze. Balin, for the most part, doesn’t know what to believe. He’s tremendously relieved that Bilbo doesn’t blame him, although, of course, he still feels guilty. Finally, Thorin turns back to him and says, stern as any king, “You should not have let him out of your sight.”

Balin dips his head again, saying, “I am so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Bilbo replies, adding cheerfully, “Besides, between his Took and Durin blood, he was bound to be an adventurer.” Another laugh, and he looks up at Thorin to say, “You can’t tell me Fíli and Kíli never wandered!”

“I was just as worried for them when they did,” Thorin answers hotly. He looks cross, but the venom is out of his voice. Still, the tension is clear in his body, even as Bilbo sympathetically pats his arm. 

“FOUND HIM!”

The loud sound gives Balin a start. He turns on the spot, and there at the bottom of the steps is Bofur, with a little half-hobbit, half-dwarf child sitting on his shoulders, clutching tightly to his hat. Frodo waves his little hand, calling, “Hi father, hi daddy!”

“Hello, dear!” Bilbo calls back. Bofur grins and waves, staying down before the steps while Frodo starts playing with the flaps of his hat. Thorin’s eyes fall shut for a moment, a ragged breath escaping him: it looks like he’s just narrowly evaded a heart attack.

Balin repeats, “I’m sorry.”

But Bilbo just shakes his head and asks, “Would you mind looking after him for another little while? We hadn’t finished our plans just yet, and he does love spending time with you very much.”

“And I him,” Balin sighs, his heart lifting. It’s such a relief to know he hasn’t lost the two people closest to him, but even more so to know that Frodo is alright. Even as he talks to Bilbo and Thorin, he keeps throwing glances over his shoulder, though Bofur’s got a tight grip on the little prince’s legs. Balin reminds himself to be more careful in the future, whatever hobbit younglings get up to in the Shire. “I would be honoured to look after him again. And I’ll... I will watch him much more thoroughly.” He looks at Thorin for confirmation. After a long moment, Thorin nods. 

Balin turn and rushes back down the stairs before his king can change his mind. Even as he leaves, he can hear Bilbo scolding Thorin, but that’s none of Balin’s business.

At the bottom of the stairs, he takes a giggling Frodo into his arms, asking, “Where did you get off to, little prince?”

Frodo, still reaching for Bofur’s hat, sighs only, “An adventure.”


End file.
